


Thunder

by SlamburgerPatty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, I can see the torches and pitchforks already, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlamburgerPatty/pseuds/SlamburgerPatty
Summary: Espio was just trying to sleep, but something rouses him. 18+ Aged Up Characters.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a slice of some steamy Vecpio life. Just a one shot, takes place in BaneWade's Riot Boys AU where they are AGED UP TO THEIR LATE 20'S-MID-30'S so don't come at me. You do not need to have prior knowledge of the AU to read the fic, it can be stand-alone. Enjoy!

_ He could hear the rumbling but he did not know which direction it was emanating from. Even though no source of the sound was in sight he could feel it pulse through his body. Running down his frame but seeming to swell in his abdomen, curling tighter and tighter. His body seemed to tense in preparation for the lightning strike that was sure to follow but it never manifested. Only a hot summer wind caressed his face. The thunder bellowed once more, but it seemed closer. Much closer in fact. It now felt to be coming from directly beneath him, charging up through his legs and arching into him until he felt his ribs rattle.  _

Espio’s eyes cracked open and he blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear the fog of the dream that lingered in the corners of his eyes. Moonlight spilled in from the open balcony french doors, a pleasant breeze wisping the white chiffon curtains. He may have awakened from the dream scape but the vibrations were still very much there, seeming to come in a steady pattern, reverberating through his body.

He flexed his fingers and felt warm scales beneath his palms.

It was coming back to him now. He had drifted off earlier curled atop the crocodile who was now sleeping on his back, one arm slung around Espio’s hips and the other resting above his own massive head. They didn’t necessarily intend to sleep in this position but it had been a long day and they had just collapsed into bed together the second they pulled their gloves and shoes off. Espio had not even bothered to put his belongings in their proper place as was his usual routine.

Espio could tell Vector was deep in sleep, his jaws were slightly parted, but the sound he was hearing and  _ feeling  _ did not seem to be coming out of his mouth but rather his massive barrel chest that Espio was currently sprawled out on. 

The growling tremors came with a slow, heavy rhythm. Each snore raking through Espio’s small frame, Vector’s breath fanning out over his delicate features, prickling hotly at his skin. It didn’t help that one of his legs was slung over Vector, his groin pressed firmly to the enormous reptile’s ribcage where the vibrations were strongest.

Espio hadn’t even noticed that his own breathing was coming in soft huffs, his fingers now twitching hesitantly. His subconscious told him to roll off of Vector and let him sleep.

The selfish part of him however, happened to be in charge at the moment.

Espio slowly dropped his other leg on to the other side of Vector’s body, sitting up so that the crocodile’s chest was flush between his legs and he was straddling the larger reptile.

He was grateful his ninjutsu training had taught him how to move with the slightest of movements, Vector did not seem disturbed at all by Espio’s shift in position.

The next wave that came was delivered directly to the V between Espio’s legs and his eyes fluttered shut as he rode it out. His breath had the slightest ghost of a whine to it as his claws pricked a bit at Vector’s skin.

Espio bit down on one of his knuckles to stifle a moan as he rocked his hips forward as the next growl rolled from Vector into him. His tail had come up to subconsciously wrap around Vector’s leg as support. A few repetitions of that and a particularly substantial tremor was too much for Espio to handle and a keening moan escaped his lips.

As soon as the noise left Espio the crocodilian beneath him arched his back, subconsciously reacting to the chameleon’s needy whimper. Espio couldn’t help but lean into it and rut harder despite his brain screaming at him to get up before Vector wakes up...this would be mortifying if he found out.

“...Es? Wh-what...” Vector rasped groggily, voice thick with sleep.

_ Shit, too late. _

“Wh-what’re ya doin’?” Vector made to sit up but Espio pushed him down rougher than was necessary, his palms flat against his chest.

“Your wretched snoring woke me up.” He hissed. He then leaned in and pressed a harsh kiss to Vector’s snout.

“So now you have to make it up to me.”

Espio smothered any potential protest from his partner by slotting their lips together once more, tilting his head just so his horn grazed Vector’s face softly.

“Holy shit, Espio...” The chameleon by now was completely unsheathed and rocked against Vector who could feel every bit of his arousal against his stomach.

Espio went to work on Vector’s muscular neck, biting down hard, Vector sighed and jerked his pelvis into Espio in response. The chameleon continued to work his hips against Vector who had caught up to Espio’s arousal level in no time, his erection pressing against Espio’s groin through his sweatpants.

Vector flexed his shoulders against the mattress and bucked his hips up into Espio, the smaller reptile wincing from just the thought of what those pants were restraining. 

“C’mere, doll face...” Any trace of sleep was now gone from both of them as Vector yanked Espio in for a smothering kiss, using the brief moment  t o pull his own sweatpants off, kicking them off the side of the bed haphazardly. Vector’s free reached into the bedside drawer and grabbed the strategically placed bottle of lube that was kept there, allowing Espio to continue lapping at his mouth while he coated a few fingers.

Espio tensed as he then felt Vector’s giant hands close around his waist, engulfing his lower body possessively. One hand slid further down, one finger brushing at the underside of his tail to coax it up and out of the way, and one finger circling his entrance gently. 

Espio bit his knuckle as Vector scissored him open, they were both impatient so Vector worked swiftly.

After Espio told him that he’s more than ready, Vector removed his fingers.

“Don’t worry baby, this’ll put ya back to sleep when we’re finished.”

Espio winced as he was guided down by the hips onto Vector’s cock. The crocodile’s claws wrapped around his back to lace through the smaller reptile’s spines, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his hip bones.

Espio breathed through his nose and out through his mouth as he adjusted around Vector’s mind-numbing length, his jaw clenching and unclenching and he willed his body to relax. His body eventually complied and he mewled when Vector was fully seated inside him.

Vector dropped his head back onto the pillow and panted.  _ “Fuck, angel face...” _

“Just move, fool.”

Vector peeked up at the chameleon out of one golden eye and growled, “With pleasure, baby.”

Vector eased out and slid back in. He was so strong and his partner so comparatively small that Espio barely had to do any work of his own, Vector’s palms doing most of the lifting and gripping. 

Espio’s long tongue lolled languidly out of his mouth and his eyes seemed to glaze over as Vector found a steady, brutal pace.

“Yeah baby, ya like being my little fuck toy? Huh?” Vector’s voice was strained as he continued to buck up into Espio, the mattress squeaking obnoxiously but neither of them seemed to notice in the slightest.

Espio nodded gracelessly and keened at Vector’s words. He had to support himself with his hands on Vector’s knees just to keep from falling over.

“Fuck yeah, let me know how much you love it.” Vector growled as he fucked into Espio harder,  _ deeper.  _ Espio knew that the more Vector ran his fucking mouth the closer he was to climax.

“I..I-Fuck!” Espio wailed as Vector hit that specific bundle of nerves dead on with his blunt head.

“What was that, sugar?” Vector reached up with one hand and grabbed Espio’s face, tilting his head down to meet his eyes that seemed to bore directly into him. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

Espio snarled against Vector’s fingers but it quickly turned into a scream when his partner thrusted up particularly hard, pressing against his prostate exquisitely. 

“I said I want it!” Espio screamed at the ceiling. “ _ Fuck! _ Vector, please!” Espio thought that if his skin got any hotter he would burn Vector’s skin. 

“Well since ya asked so nicely…” Vector chuckled and took his hand off of Espio’s muzzle and placed it back on to his pelvis, gripping even harder than before, Espio was sure he would find claw marks in his skin when he woke up tomorrow.

“I’m gettin’ close...touch yerself, babe. I won’t let ya fall.” 

Espio complied as his hand shakily came around to start pumping himself, not even bothering to stifle his moaning this time. He knew that Vector wanted a show.

Vector snarled in satisfaction as he let loose and allowed himself to fully exploit Espio’s body to chase down his own pleasure.

Espio would rather die than admit it to anyone else; but he  _ loved  _ the feeling of being used. He  _ craved _ it. The feeling of someone else ravaging his body with all their strength enthralled him to his very core.

The sudden increase in Vector pounding against his prostate combined with his own stroking made Espio come with a shriek, his eyes watering as his body stung and burned with pleasure and pressure.

Seeing Espio spurt onto his chest gave Vector the last push he needed.

“Fuck fuck f _ uck!”  _ Vector shouted right before he came, his head thudding heavily into the pillow as he rode out his release into Espio, his mouth hung open and his eyes clamped shut as he shuddered.

All of the tension left his body, his heavy frame seeming to sink into the mattress, still seated inside Espio who was trying to catch his breath, leaning back on Vector’s knees which the crocodile had brought up to support the chameleon better.

Vector blew out a deep, satisfied sigh and reached up to tenderly wipe away some stray moisture from Espio’s eye, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“My baby Tenshi…you’re amazing.”

Espio rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the dopey smirk that graced his features. “Shut up and let’s get cleaned up. Now I’m  _ completely _ exhausted.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving a comment, I personally print out every comment, throw the paper into a blender with some fruit and drink it for sustenance. Please don't let me starve.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @lifflikesespio and tumblr @missile--toe. 
> 
> You can find the creator of this AU on Twitter at @BaneWade :)


End file.
